Into Every Generation
by LPBv2.0
Summary: Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. Then there was Summers...she changed the rules. Buffy Summers awakened the power of the Slayer in every girl with potential, every girl with fight inside of them. And now she is on her way to Hillwood to train the newest recruit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a Hey Arnold!/Buffy the Vampire Slayer cross over fic. I hope that doesn't put anyone off. **Hey Arnold! and all associated characters are the creative property of Craig Bartlett. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated Scoobies are the creative property of Joss Whedon. But if they were both mine, well, I guess this is what I would do...

**Into Every Generation: Chapter One**

Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.

Then there was Summers...she changed the rules. Broke the spell. Shattered the line. And since that moment every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power, will have the power. Can stand up, will stand up.

Buffy Summers awakened the power in every girl with potential, every girl with fight inside of them. But every game change comes with a new set of rules and Slayers need to be trained, that part never changes. When one wakes up you gotta go find her, keep her from freaking out and, well, you know show her the ropes. Or in this case the pointy sticks.

Buffy Summers has been called away from her usual day to day slayage to induct the new recruit. She's on her way to a small North American city called Hillwood.

_Running_

_Out of breath_

_Scared_

_Really scared_

_There are trees all around. Am I in a forest?_

_Have to keep running. Something is giving chase. _

_Chest burning can't keep going. Have to. Danger_

_Darkness in between the trees but something is moving. Something is catching up._

_A flash, it whipped past, stumbling now, falling._

_Harsh cold ground, can't breathe. Panicking and scrambling. Have to stand up._

_She's in front of me. My heart stops. Matted braids of hair, she's wild and tribal, wrapped in bandages, her eyes unearthly and filled with secrets. She speaks, low, guttural, "you must be ready"._

_I open my mouth to reply but I hear a violent how, right behind me. I turn and I see burning yellow eyes, filled with hate, and I scream as I feel a sharp pain in my neck._

The clock radio clicks over to 7.45am and springs to life with the overzealous tones of a morning drive time DJ. "Goooood morning you crazy commuters and school run heroes, stayed tuned to Drive Time, we'll be with you until 11.30. Let's get the blood pumping and the traffic jumping with the latest from Nerfherder".

Helga groans as she shuts off the radio alarm with a heavy thump of her fist. Blinking blearily at the shafts of early morning sunlight that are streaming through the cracks in the curtains, she pinches the bridge of her nose and winces. She feels like she has been hit by a truck. Squeezing her eyes shut she attempts to dispel the lingering tension headache caused by the nightmare that kept her from any real rest for the third time this week. Opening them once again, she breathes in deeply, taking in the familiar and relatively comforting sight of her bedroom and rubs her neck, almost believing that she can still feel the sharp pain there...it was so real.

The disturbing clarity and content of the dream fades suddenly as Helga remembers what day it is. She has more reason to feel dread today in the waking world. Inwardly bracing herself, the young blonde girl swings herself out of bed.

Padding down the hallway she hears a lot of clatter and the occasional curse word drifting up from the kitchen downstairs followed by the sound of the blender being turned on. Miriam is up.

With the bathroom door safely locked Helga inspects herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure what she expected, considering the date; maybe a level up in attractiveness, perhaps a visible boost in maturity. But nope, the same long limbed teen with elbow length blonde hair and impossibly large blue eyes stared back at her. Helga eyed herself with a deeply ingrained criticism. She hated how gangly she looked, too skinny despite how much junk food she indulged in. There were dark circles under her eyes, giving their blue a darker hue than normal, and a symptom of three restless nights disturbed by a recurring nightmare. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair, pulling out the knots and shaking out the bangs she now had in place of the stiff pigtails she wore as a child. Sighing heavily as she accepted they still hadn't invented the technology to adjust the bits you didn't like she turned on the shower, made sure it was scalding hot, and clambered in.

Twenty minutes later as Helga was twisting her blow dried hair up into a loose bun and pulling on her robe there was a loud banging on the bathroom door and she heard the bellowing tones of her father.

"What the heck are you doing in there, little lady, you going to be in there all day? Get your keister dressed and downstairs now!"

Helga rolled her eyes as she listened to his heavy footsteps recede down the hallway.

"Blowhard", she muttered under her breath.

Helga's dress sense had matured somewhat since her days in the starched pink dress and white jersey of her childhood. Strolling downstairs with her old battered book bag slung over her shoulder she was dressed in black skinny jeans, paired with Doc Martins and a simple pink tank top. Pink was a colour that remained a subtle staple in her wardrobe.

Raised voices greeted her as she hit downstairs and stood in the kitchen doorway. Miriam was hunched over at the kitchen bench, eyes shut with one had pressed against her temple and the other clutching a smoothie. Bob was pacing, yelling and complaining. No surprises there.

"Criminy Miriam, I needed that suit back from the dry cleaners TODAY! Today is the day of the big Hamilton meeting and do you think they are going to want to do business with some shmuck that doesn't look the part?"

What did surprise Helga was the presence of gifts on the counter and a couple of balloons branded with the number 16.

"What's all this?"

It wasn't until she opened her mouth to speak that they even looked up and noticed she was standing there.

"Oh Helga, honey, you didn't honestly think that we would forget your 16th Birthday did you?" Miriam smiled weakly and in her slightly bloodshot eyes there was a warm sincerity.

Honestly? Helga didn't know what to think. She had been dreading this day for numerous reasons; the main one being that in normal, functioning families it is supposed to mean something. It's something of a milestone and truthfully she did expect it to pass without any ceremony in the Pataki household.

"Yeah girl, big day, you only turn 16 once you know", Bob broke her confused reverie.

"I guess..." was all Helga could manage.

"Well aren't you going to open your gifts?" Miriam asked as she pushed three neatly wrapped packages towards her.

Helga couldn't help but let the corner of her mouth tilt up in the tiniest of almost smiles. Damn them, they really did catch her off guard with this one.

What was even more surprising were the gifts themselves. They were good...very good and more than that they were thoughtful. Helga was pleased, which was not a feeling normally synonymous with her parents.

They got her a laptop, a really chic soft brown leather book bag and a charcoal grey angora sweater with a small pink bow detail on the breast. Helga loved them all and was warring with herself because she had no idea how to react, this was unprecedented.

"Guys, I don't really know what to say. I..."

But almost as quickly as the moment had been created it was gone. Bob was back to yelling about his suit and Miriam was reloading the blender. Grateful though she was that they had done this Helga's wall went back up. She pulled on her new sweater and transferred her school things to the new book bag "Going to school now", she mumbled as she headed to the front door.

Her hand was on the door when she felt a gentle tug on her shoulder; it was her Mother pulling her into a hug, Helga's second shock before 9am.

When they parted Miriam took Helga's face in her hands, she was smiling but her eyes were tearing up. "My little girl is sixteen years old".

"Mom..." Helga was starting to feel a little awkward.

Miriam continued "I am sorry things aren't...better but I want you to know that I am very proud of you. You're so strong and you're going to be such a powerful young woman".

Blinking, wide eyed, Helga was rendered speechless for the second time that morning. Miriam kissed her on the forehead, her smile faltering as another yell from Bob projected from somewhere upstairs. Composing herself she let her daughter go and patted her hand "You had better scoot, honey, you'll be late for school".

Plodding down the stoop of the tall brownstone, with the odd blue paint wash, Helga's mind was swimming a little. She didn't fool herself that this was the beginning of some epic change in her family situation or the start of a family dynamic that didn't make her want to put her head through a wall but still, the gesture had reached her nonetheless. Today something had shifted a little bit.

As the blond teen made her way along Vine Street towards the bus stop, lost in her own thoughts, she had no idea she was being watched. Another blond was crouched on a rooftop across the block; she tipped her sunglasses to get a closer look "Cute sweater". A walkie-talkie on her belt crackled into life.

"Have you found her?"

"Target locked. I am going to stay close, watch her at school and get more of a picture of what we are dealing with here. I don't think she knows yet, it doesn't look like her powers have manifested. Seems like a pretty normal teenage girl so far".

"No such thing, pet".

"Right", the woman smirked. "I'll be in touch when the news breaks".

Buffy zipped up her leather jacket, and travelling by rooftop, she tracked the bus that her target just boarded, bound for East Hillwood High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is a Hey Arnold!/Buffy the Vampire Slayer cross over fic. I hope that doesn't put anyone off. **Hey Arnold! and all associated characters are the creative property of Craig Bartlett. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all associated Scoobies are the creative property of Joss Whedon. But if they were both mine, well, I guess this is what I would do...

**Into Every Generation: Chapter Two**

"Happy Birthday, Helga", chirped a little voice.

"Thanks Pheebs but to be honest I'd prefer to just pretend it's any other day" replied Helga as she closed her locker.

Phoebe eyed her best friend cynically from behind her blue rimmed glasses "Oh well, in that case I had better give this gift to someone who is pretending that it _is_ their Birthday".

Helga grinned at the petite Asian girl whose pretty little face, framed by her sleek black hair, held a knowing smirk.

"Let's not get too hasty, Pheebs. I'm being selective about the Birthday traditions I am choosing to ignore and gifts is most definitely not one of them so gimme!"

Phoebe laughed and fished a parcel, wrapped beautifully in oriental paper, from her book bag. Inside was a book of contemporary poetry and some Japanese hair accessories.

"Thanks Pheebs, these are awesome, really. You shouldn't have done this".

"A girl only turns 16 once you know".

"Yeah, so everyone keeps telling me. Get a load of my new book bag; you won't believe what happened this morning..."

Helga relayed the morning's unexpected events with her parents as they manoeuvred the busy school hallway. The place buzzed with the vibrant chatter of teenagers; talking at lockers, gossiping by the water fountain or running to their class. Doing what normal high school kids do.

"It sounds like progress to me, Helga. I think you should be happy".

"I'll be happy once I am certain it's not an invasion of the body snatchers thing".

"Your prerogative" smiled Phoebe "what class do you have now?"

"History"

"I have Chem. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure thing, Pheebs. Catch you later".

Helga couldn't focus in history class. She tried but it felt like her eyelids had turned into lead.

"Western cultures as diverse as that of ancient Greece and Elizabethan England contained references to the spirit world", droned Mr McKendrick, their history teacher.

_Spirit world? What is he talking about, is this technically history? _Thought Helga.

"Although the advent of Christianity in Western Europe augmented interpretations of mythological entities and folklore", McKendrick continued.

_Oh brother. _Helga rested her head on her hand, moving her pencil idly across her notebook, not really taking notes.

"All the ancient cultures across the globe, from Japan to Africa, have had their own etymology for apparitions and other manifestations. The most prevalent being the myth of the vampire".

_Vampires?! What a crock. _Helga counted herself out of the game at that last remark and allowed her eyelids to droop shut and she dozed off.

The classroom was empty when Helga's eyes fluttered open again. "What the...how long was I out?" She sat up straight and looked around. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

Nervously, Helga grabbed her bag and made towards the door, wondering just how late she was for her next class. When she reached for the handle and turned, the door wouldn't budge. Arching an eyebrow, Helga jiggled it and tugged again. Nothing.

"Ooookay..."

_You will learn _

The voice made Helga whirl around and press her back against the door. She knew that voice; she heard it almost every night.

That thing...that tribal woman, from her nightmares, was sitting cross-legged on Mr McKendrick's desk, her head bowed, a weapon of some kind cradled in her hands. Helga, caught between fear and disbelief, managed to whisper "What?"

_You will learn to fight. _

"To fight", Helga parroted, her blue eyes as wide as saucers, darting from the dream woman to the weapon – it was made of wood, sharpened to a point – and back to the door handle clutched in her hand, which still stubbornly refused to yield. She took a deep breath to steady herself, this was ridiculous, she had to be dreaming, she just had to be.

"You're not real. I'm just dreaming, I have fallen asleep and you're just a dream", Helga asserted. She closed her eyes tight "Time to wake up, come on". When she opened them again she was nose to nose with her nightmare. Helga let out a strangled yelp, but couldn't move. She was so close Helga could smell her; she smelt of earth, blood and something sweet and slightly sickly. Helga thought she was going to throw up, her throat had gone dry and she still couldn't move. This was getting a little too intense for a dream and her skin prickled with fear. Helga's eyes were locked with those of her tormenter; they were so black, endless.

She spoke again, her breath like dust. _You WILL fight. Or they all will die. _

"I don't understand..." Helga began but was interrupted.

_You are their warrior _

Helga simply stared "Whose warrior? What do you mean?"

_It's time_

With a movement like a cat she moved away and raised her arm, the weapon still grasped in her hand. Helga only had time to think "Is that...is that a stake?" before it rushed towards her. The wind was knocked clean out of her and she felt her body tense as the stake was slammed into her chest. Helga screamed as the pain consumed her.

"Miss Pataki! Miss Pataki, are you alright?"

Helga felt the air rush into her lungs like she was breaking the surface after being under water for too long. She gasped hungrily and clutched frantically at her chest. Reality came suddenly and sharply into focus. She was still in Mr McKendrick's class but she was on the floor staring up into her History teacher's concerned face.

Her terror began to ebb away to be replaced with humiliation. The heat was rising in her cheeks as she realised that her whole class was staring at her like she was a complete freak.

"Oh no..." she managed under her breath.

And as if on cue the bell rang signalling the end of history and the end of Helga's public shaming.

"Maybe you should go to the Nurse, Miss Pataki. That was quite a spill you took there".

A hand reached out towards Helga to help her up and she gratefully accepted it. She mumbled something incoherent in response to her teacher as she clambered to her feet, still rubbing her chest. It felt tight, constricted and there was a lingering ache. Just like in the mornings when she woke from her nightmares. But this...this was during school...Helga felt severely shaken.

"Are you ok, Helga?" asked a gentle, husky voice.

Arnold. Helga realised it was him that had helped her up and her hand was still in his. A brief worry that her palms might be sweaty flashed into her head before being quickly replaced by panic. She whipped her hand away and tried to fix him with a glower but she must have just come off looking like a deer caught in headlights because his brow knitted into a concerned frown. Quick, damage control! Engage defences.

"I'm _fine, _Football Head. Quit hanging all over me", her usual bite was muzzled with nerves and her voice cracked. Defences weakened. Recommended strategy? Abort.

"I have to get to class", she began gathering her things but Arnold stubbornly remained, hovering by her side.

"Maybe Mr McKendrick is right about the nurse, are you sure you aren't hurt? You screamed pretty loud. I can walk you there if you like". He placed his hand on her back and Helga visibly stiffened. Why, _why _did this have to happen in a class she shared with Arnold?

"Hey! I've already told you, hands off the goods! And I don't need to go to the stupid nurse. I'm fine...it was just...a bee. A bee flew at me". Scowling she threw her book bag over her shoulder and shoved past him and out of the now open door of the classroom. Rolling his eyes, undeterred, Arnold fell into step alongside her as she stomped through the school corridor.

"Alright Helga, I won't push it but while you were fighting off what must have been a hell of a big bee Mr McKendrick assigned us our partners for the mythology project".

Helga halted and turned to eye him cautiously "Mythology project? Is that technically history?"

"Who knows but you and I have been assigned together".

Helga's mind came to a mental traffic light; red for elation, quickly turning amber for a moment of stress before giving her the green light on her usual defensive route.

"Great! When's the dumb thing due? The fewer study sessions spent in your company the better".

Arnold's concerned exasperation converted to an amused smirk that raised Helga's heart rate. He gave her that look often and it raised the alarmed suspicion that he could see right through her. "Two weeks today and don't worry, you'll barely know I am there, you can do all the work!" He thrust some notes at her before striding away in the opposite direction. For a second Helga looked dumbly at his notes, then at Arnold retreating up the corridor. _Damn him! _

Helga scanned the busy cafeteria looking for Phoebe, her eyes eventually locating her at a table near the vending machines. With a slight prod of irritation she also clocked Gerald sitting with her, currently making her laugh. Weaving her way through noisy tables of different cliques she smiled as Phoebe caught her eye and waved her over.

"Helga, how was your morning?" Phoebe asked with a little too much cheery nonchalance in her tone for it to be entirely casual.

"Uh, fine I guess" Helga raised her eyebrow at her friend who was looking at her intently. She was about to take a bite of her pastrami sandwich when she noticed that both Phoebe and Gerald were staring at her and no one was saying anything.

"OK, what's the deal? Do I have something on my face?"

Phoebe opened her mouth to reply but before she could Gerald interjected "Arnold tells us you totally spazzed out in History class this morning".

"Gerald!"

"He said what?!"

"I did not say spazzed out!"

All three teenagers looked up to see Arnold joining them, dropping his tray on the table and throwing Gerald an annoyed glance.

"Jeez Football Head, are you telling the whole school?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck nervously and fixed her with apologetic green eyes which knocked any other thought clean out of Helga's mind. "No, of course not, I only mentioned it to Gerald and I did not say you spazzed out. I just said I was kinda...worried".

Helga's stomach did a flip and she performed her usual battle with herself. The desire to disappear in the moment, with Arnold's eyes on hers, filled with concern, versus the need to cover up her feelings with some kind of distancing act of derision. To her own astonishment the latter was losing, she could feel herself giving in as he looked at her. She was preparing to offer a warm smile and the reassurance that she really was fine when the moment was shattered with the force of a brick to a window.

"Hey Heeeeeelga", bellowed Harold.

Helga's attention whipped to the overweight Neanderthal currently positioned to taunt her. Harold hadn't changed much in the years between elementary and high school. He was still a boorish, insensitive and considerably overweight moron. Only now he was taller, wider and built like a sumo wrestler. It wouldn't have looked out of place if he had started dragging his knuckles behind him as he walked to class.

"What, Harold?" A storm rolled in as Helga looked at him, her voice low and sharp. Today was not the day to test her.

"Is it true you fainted in history class? Like a big fainty loser!"

"A big fainty loser?" Gerald repeated, one eyebrow raised disdainful disbelief "Is he serious?"

"Ignore him Helga" said Phoebe.

But it was too late. The background hum of the cafeteria quietened and it was clear that attention had been turned to Helga, Harold and whatever was about to unfold. That familiar heat began to rise to her cheeks and Helga felt her insides coil and something in the depths of her gut fizzed. She detested this, being the focus of negative attention. Feeling like a fool.

"What's the matter Helga? Is being such a loser starting to get to you?" Harold guffawed at his own nonsensical joke.

She stood suddenly, her hands still gripping the edge of the lunch table, so hard that her knuckles turned white. Arnold reached out and place his hand on her arm "Helga, it's ok".

But she couldn't hear him; it was like he wasn't there. Everything outside of Harold had gone white, clouded with her anger. She moved away from the table to face Harold where he stood. Arnold was going to get up and attempt to intervene when something strange caught his eye. The metal rim that encircled the cheap formica of the table was completely bent where Helga had gripped it, as though crushed by some extreme force. Arnold ran his fingers along the bruised metal "What the...?" He looked to Gerald and Phoebe but their attention was on Helga and Harold. Phoebe was fretting, Gerald amused and interested.

"Say that again, pink boy!" Challenged Helga, she was now less than a foot from Harold, her long arms stiff at her sides, her fists bunched in rage.

"What, that you are a big weirdo loser? With pleasure! Or did you faint to get some attention because no one wants to hang out with an ugly freak like you!"

No one really saw what happened next because it happened so fast. As near as anyone could tell Helga shoved Harold, which is not an uncommon occurrence but given his sheer girth the big lummox would barely stumble. This time was very different. There was a communal gasp and then suddenly Harold was across the cafeteria and pretty much embedded in one of the vending machines. The glass of the machine had shattered and rained down on an unconscious Harold. One of his friends from the wrestling team rushed to his side, slapping his face and calling him round. There was a tense silence before whispers began to coalescence and drift around the cafeteria.

For a moment Helga's hand went to her mouth in shock before she raised them both to inspect them, they were trembling and she stared at them as if they weren't her own. The whispers became louder and the tall red haired friend who went to Harold's aide looked round at her in disgust and cracked the tension "What the fuck, Pataki?"

Helga looked around, the ache in her chest spiked; she needed to get out of here. There was a teacher now, working with the red haired guy to help Harold to his feet, he was starting to come round and it looked as though his arm was hurt. She could feel the panic fluttering in her chest, the need to run starting to boil in her stomach but she felt rooted to the spot. The teacher was talking to both Harold and his friend now and she turned her attention to the wide eyed blond who stood rigid on the other side of the cafeteria. It was Miss Fraser, the English teacher, Helga's favourite teacher. She felt sick.

Miss Fraser relinquished Harold entirely to his friend and walked purposely towards her favourite student. When she reached her there was what felt like a few too many seconds as Miss Fraser considered Helga with concerned, confused eyes. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Helga, I think you need to come with me to the Principals office".

Helga just nodded and allowed herself to be led away. She glanced back over her shoulder, taking in the scene she unwittingly created; every set of eyes was on her, she imagined the whole school holding its breath. Her glance moved back to the lunch table she had occupied just a few minutes ago and it was caught by Arnold. He was standing, his hands gripping the edge of the table, looking so intently at her, his eyes projecting something entirely unreadable.


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out that Harold's arm was broken which caused the Principal to go into a tail spin of panic and disciplinary measures. Helga was in his office for nearly two hours being alternately scolded, preached at and patronised. Her parents were called and that telephone conversation took up at least 40 minutes in itself as the Principal negotiated extracting sense from Miriam and then being yelled at by Bob. Finally Dr Bliss was called in. It was getting close to the end of the day and Helga found herself with her former shrink in an empty classroom which was donated to their privacy. She sat cross legged on one of the desks and was engrossed in the task of tying the laces of her boots in knots and avoiding eye contact with Dr Bliss who, leaning against the teacher's desk at the head of the room, stood facing her.

"I have to admit Helga I was little surprised to receive this call" said Dr Bliss.

"You and me both, doc", replied Helga, still not looking up.

"That's just it, I get the impression that you really didn't intend to hurt Harold".

"Of course I didn't!" Helga exclaimed, finally making eye contact with her doctor. "OK, the big oaf was deliberately pushing my buttons and I lost my temper but what happened wasn't my fault, I mean, I know I did it but...I mean...it wasn't me. Well it was _me _but it wasn't...oh criminy!" Helga was getting exasperated and began rubbing her temples. She didn't fully understand what happened so articulating it someone else, even Dr Bliss, was proving impossible.

It had been a while since Helga had seen Dr Bliss. Their sessions had been frequent and intense between 4th and 8th Grade as they worked through the bottleneck of Helga's issues and attempted to place a pressure tap on 9 years of misdirected rage. Over time Helga had learned to deal with her anger and channel that energy into her creative endeavours and, most importantly, she learned to manage her relationships with other people. Although still very much considered by her peers as someone not to be messed with, Helga had curtailed her violent outbursts. Specifically in relation to Arnold. With Dr Bliss' help Helga had made the transition from Arnold's bullying arch nemesis, to civilised acquaintance and finally to where they were now which was...well...Helga wasn't really sure where that was exactly. It felt like it might be 2 or 3 stops outside of the friend zone. In either case, Arnold was now within the standard perimeter of emotional distance where she kept everyone else and that, at least, was significant progress. And in light of the progress she was making, the frequency of Helga's sessions with Dr Bliss began to decrease. Yet here she was now in front of her doctor, her one true confidant, feeling like she had let her down by appearing to have set all their good work back by about five years. She felt a strange mix of anger and shame about the whole thing because she didn't know how to explain to Dr Bliss that what happened was alien even to her. How could she possibly put into words that she felt something was happening to her, changing her, and that whatever that meant it was something out with her control.

"You know Helga, I can tell you are struggling with something here and I have to ask this just so I am clear. Has something happened between you and Arnold?"

"No! It's nothing like that...we're the same as always which is not very much"

"And is that bothering you? Are you feeling frustrated about the status of your relationship?"

"This has nothing to do with Arnold, doc!" yelled Helga and for the first time, it was the truth.

There was a moment where Dr Bliss just looked at Helga, her face expressionless. Helga wondered if she was mad at her. Was she going to give up on her?

"Helga, I think there is something you are not telling me" she responded matter of factly.

The troubled blonde admitted defeat. Dr Bliss was right, there was something she wasn't saying but until Helga figured out exactly what it was for herself she couldn't tell her.

"I'm sorry, Doc. I don't know what to tell you. I just need you to know that what happened with Harold was an accident".

"OK Helga, I can accept that for the time being but I need _you_ to know that I realise that there is more to your behaviour today that what you're able to tell me right now. I also need you to understand the severity of what happened. Harold will need to be out of school for a few days. Your Principal was discussing expulsion..."

"EXPLUSION?" yelled Helga, leaping to her feet in incredulity. "But I can't get expelled...I didn't...oh man, that'll go on my permanent record..."

Dr Bliss calmly held up her hand to silence the panicked teen. "Calm down, Helga. I explained that given the circumstances increased sessions with me over the next fortnight would be a more suitable solution".

"Oh...ok" Helga responded, relieved and a little uncomfortable.

"This Saturday, 11:15, my office at Hillwood Medical Centre"

"Sure doc...just like old times", Helga managed a small smile which Dr Bliss returned, moving forward to place a reassuring hand on her young patients shoulder.

"Alright Helga, it's now leaving 4pm. You should head home".

"Thanks doc".

As Helga exited the school building she felt suddenly and impossibly exhausted. Large, slate like clouds were forming across the city skyline turning the late afternoon light an eerie amber and purple, reminiscent of bruising, thought Helga.

As she crossed the school car park, bound for the bus stop across the street, her head was a swirl of images; flashes of her nightmares, a replay in slow motion of Harold colliding with the vending machine and in particularly sharp focus the look on Arnold's face. She couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking but she was certain it couldn't be good. He probably thought she was some unstable head case with violent tendencies...well...it's possible he's always thought that. Helga's monologue was sending her spinning and she didn't notice the old green Packard pull slowly up beside her.

"Need a ride?" Helga was sure she cleared at least four feet when she leapt in the air from fright.

"Holy freaking crap, Arnoldo, I've told you so many times not to sneak up on me like that". Helga was simultaneously clutching her chest and the Packard for support. Arnold couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'd have thought you'd have developed a sixth sense for me by now" he said with a smirk. Helga didn't know what he meant by that but it definitely made her nervous. She stuttered into her usual defences "Sadly not, if I had, I'd know how to avoid you!"

"Right" he rolled his eyes "Come on, get in the car and I'll take you home. You look beat".

He was right. She didn't have the energy to get into a fake argument about why she didn't need a ride from him so she acquiesced and poured herself into the passenger seat. As if to punctuate his point she released a heavy sigh as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

A few minutes passed in silence. Helga could see him glancing at her and she could literally feel him building up to asking...

"So what was all that about in the cafeteria today, are you ok?"

Another sigh and Helga closed her eyes as she felt the irritation prickle behind her lids. She wasn't irritated at him...not really...it was having to once again try to explain something she didn't understand. Especially to him. "I'm fine and today was about Harold. He pushed me so I pushed back".

Arnold laughed in bemusement "Yeah you sure did. Helga, what happened today...that wasn't..."

"Wasn't what? Cool? The right thing to do? It wasn't..."

"You" His tone was firm enough to stem her oncoming tirade. "Helga, we both know that you didn't mean to actually hurt Harold. Not like that. Whatever that was...well it wasn't you".

Helga blinked in disbelief. That's what she had said to Dr Bliss. Arnold's ability to intuitively get straight to the root of whatever she was thinking or feeling never ceased to astonish her. He was frowning now and he looked tense as he stared straight ahead, determined almost. Helga looked down at her hands and felt dumb. Eventually they reached her street and came to a stop outside her house.

"It's your birthday" he said eventually. Helga looked at him now, not sure what to say. Was it a question or a statement of fact? Before she could say anything he continued.

"I know you always want to pretend that you're Birthday isn't happening and I can understand and respect that but today's your 16th and that's important whether you want to believe it or not and...well...just don't be mad at me ok?".

Helga couldn't quite believe what she was hearing and she watched him in dumbfounded silence as he reached around and pulled something from the backseat. He handed her a small package wrapped in white linen and tied with a pink bow. The only thing she was conscious of as he handed it to her was that her hands were trembling slightly. For a few agonisingly silent moments they just sat there; Helga stunned into inertia and Arnold waiting, with increasing awkwardness, for some kind of reaction.

"Um...Helga?" he ventured, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling painfully conscious of it.

"Why?" Was all she managed which, for him, cracked the tension and he chuckled softly.

"Because it's your Birthday you weirdo", he gave her a warm smile which she actually managed to return. "Jeez Helga, open it already!" His good humour was replacing the awkward tension and he playfully punched her in the arm.

The shock wore off and she was aware of what was going on, palpably conscious of this moment and how much she wanted to savour it. Arnold had gotten her a gift. This was not something she wanted to rush but she wasn't exactly sure how she could successfully distance him without doing some real damage. To revert to pushing him away when he was being so legitimately kind would make her a colossal jerk.

"Arnold...I..."

And as if he were reading her thoughts for the second time he said "You don't have to open it in front of me if you don't want to. I get that I must've thrown you for a loop, I'm sorry".

She was suddenly gripped with this overwhelming urge to burst into tears. She took a deep breath and inwardly pulled herself together.

"Well...it might be awkward if I open it now and I hate whatever lame thing you got me", she said it with a smirk and she knew it was lacking her usual bite. Arnold knew it too because this time he laughed, out loud, and with genuine amusement.

"OK Helga, you just let me know whenever you want if you like it or hate it. Either way..." he paused and met her eyes now, holding her gaze with his own "Happy Birthday".

Swallowing hard and fumbling for the handle of the door on her side she knew it was time to make her exit before she did or said something she knew she would regret.

"See ya Football Head and thanks for the ride" she said when she was safely on the street and there was a car door between them.

"See you tomorrow, Helga". Arnold waited until she was at her door and retrieving her keys before he put the car in drive and pulled away. Once she was sure he was out of sight she exhaled very slowly, she had been holding her breath. Leaning her had against her front door, the gift still clutched in her hands as though it was sacred, and grinning like a buffoon she wanted to take a moment in the wake of what just took place before entering the house where the magic of it would surely dissipate immediately.

"He's very cute. Bravo".

Wrenched from her reverie Helga froze at the sound of the intruding voice and turned, her earlier irritation returning, to see a blonde woman standing at the bottom of her stoop. Helga quickly stashed her gift in her book bag and was about to tell this weird stranger to mind her own business and get lost but something about her demeanour made Helga pause to take her in. Her stance was open, hands on hips, and she smiled at Helga as though she knew her. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a tight pony tail and her clothes were a bit odd; dressed in tight black fatigues, black tank top and leather jacket with practical looking but actually quite stylish knee high leather boots she looked like she was just released from some kind of fashionable boot camp. Helga noted several strange items hanging from her belt, was that a walkie talkie? Overall she was pretty and her brown eyes looked suddenly confused.

"The boy I mean...you're dating or something right? Or did I like totally misjudge that? He's not your cousin is he because I gotta say, you're both kind of adorable together".

"What the...I mean...who the hell are you?" Helga sputtered eventually, interrupting the woman's babbling commentary.

"You're right, enough boy talk, down to business. I'm Buffy Summers"

"Buffy?" repeated Helga with an amused smirk. "What kind of name is Buffy?"

"The most important one you'll ever hear, Helga", she responded with unpleasant emphasis on Helga's name "You see I'm a vampire slayer...and so are you".


End file.
